Heat Haze Days
by Sai-omega-san1120
Summary: "This is all real!" If you know the song then you know what's going on here, major character death
1. Chapter 1

It was close to 12:30 on a hot summer August 15th, as a young blond shielded his bright eyes from the blazing sun. He looked out onto the road had he saw the waves of heat emitting from the cars. He sighed. Rocking himself on the swing. It was going to be one of those long boring days, he thought. Suddenly he heard the jingle of the swing chains as another boy sat in the swing next to him. The boy had blond hair like him, except a little paler and a curl that hanged in a funny matter in front of his cheerful face. Two tired looking violet eyes behind a pair of glasses that was adjusted every few minutes or so. In his lap was a black cat, a stray it seemed, from it's dirtied fur. The boy smelled a lot like maple syrup.

"Hello," the boy said, adjusting his glasses.

"Hi"

"I'm Matthew, Matthew Williams, what's your name?" The cat began to purr. Matthew held out his hand. Alfred took a closer look at the boy and realized that they were about the height and age.

"I'm Alfred, Alfred F Jones, nice to meet'cha" Alfred gave a friendly smiled and shook the extended hand.

"Well it's very nice to meet you too, Alfred" the paler blond let go first and looked across towards the street, cars zooming past at the green light. A few minutes of silence before Alfred finally asked…

"You're not from around here are you?" Alfred stared down at the cat. The smell of maple syrup was tickling his nose.

"No, I'm not, I'm from Canada, I had to move here because of my mother." Matthew replied.

"What about you're dad, did he move with you?"

"No, my dad stayed, it's not like my parents are divorced or anything but I got picked on a lot at my old school so my parents decided that I would have a fresh start in America—and I'm drabbling again, I'm sorry." The Canadian smiled weakly, but the American beside him only patted his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

"No, it's fine! Friends start out with the simplest of conversations right?" Alfred swung a little.

"Right." Matthew repeated.

"So tell me, why didn't your dad move with you guys? Since they aren't divorced or anything." Alfred stopped his swing so that he could hear the quiet Canadian. Matthew paused and stroked the cat before answering.

"Well my dad runs a maple syrup company, it's pretty well known so he stayed to look after it." Matthew nodded, like he approved of his own answer. Alfred giggled.

"Is that why you smell so much like it then?"

Matthew looked down, and then looked back to Alfred with a grin. "Yeah maybe!" The two boys laughed whole-heartedly before calming themselves.

"You know, I really hate summer." Matthew muttered unexpectedly as he pet the cat in his lap. Alfred looked at him strangely. Most children loved summer, but everyone had their own opinions so he shook off the thought almost immediately. Suddenly Matthew got up from his swing, the black cat in his arms and walked in front of Alfred.

"Hey Alfred, you want to get some ice cream?" Matthew asked with a bright smile. Alfred nodded and grinned, on a scorching day like this, ice cream sounded like heaven.

An annoying cricket began to chirp, as the two walked across the park towards the sidewalk. The black cat began to squirm and jumped out of Matthew's grasp. "Hey! Wait up!" Matthew ran after the cat. Alfred watched as the white walk sign turned into a bright glaring red hand. With Matthew still running in the middle of the street. Alfred ran out in a desperate chance to pull Mathew back, but it was too late. He heard the loud blaring of a truck before Matthew screamed, eyes widened to their fullest extent, then red. Red was everywhere. Everywhere. Alfred let out a scream before he covered his mouth with his hands and felt sick to his stomach. Everywhere. The smell of maple syrup was mixed in with the scent of freshly spilt blood, chocking the young American boy. Matthew's disfigured body sprawled in his own pool of blood was unmoving. His crushed glasses a few meters away, and once violet eyes full of wonder was now wide yet lifeless.

On the other side of the sidewalk Alfred made out a figure in the heat. The heat haze was crimson red and black and looked just like Alfred. The heat haze smiled mockingly and said in an amused tone.

"This is all real!"

A cricket's chirping stopped as the world fell into darkness and Alfred black out.

* * *

I got into hetalia, got into AmeCan ship and i am never jumping out

NEVER


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred opened his eyes instantly to find himself…In his bed? Scrunching his eyebrows together he reached to his left where he remembered leaving his phone, clicking the home button he turned it on. It was August 14th just a few minutes after 12. Wait. Remembered? When did he come home? No he didn't remember; all he remembered was…that incident. Alfred paled as he recalled the event in his brain. He quickly went over to the washroom and retched out anything there was to retch. He coughed and washed his face and mouth. Was it all a dream? No. It felt too real, the sweet scent of maple syrup, the scream, everything felt all too real to be a dream. But he had to make sure.

Alfred grabbed his jacket, glasses and phone and ran frantically out of his house, despite his father's angry protests that he come and eat lunch. By the time he was at the park, the young blond was out of breath and flushed from both the extreme heat inside and outside his body. He checked his phone, 12:20. He walked over the swings and took a seat, letting his body rest after all the exertion. About ten minutes later he heard the familiar jingle of the swing chains and looked beside him to see the very victim of the terrible incident. Matthew.

The greeting went on exactly the same as Alfred had remembered. The only things different were the fake smiles Alfred gave out. When they were walking out of the park for ice cream and the cat squirmed free, Matthew began to run after it. But this time Alfred grabbed him by the arm and with a sad expression stared at the ground.

"Hey, why don't we just go get the ice cream that cat was a stray anyways right?" He pointed out, looking at Matthew now. The young Canadian clutched his shirt and looked away with a frown.

"I guess."

The two were at the last crosswalk away from the ice cream store before Alfred noticed some people looking towards the sky. Looking to his left, Alfred saw an apartment under construction. A sudden rush of heat passed by him and he stopped.

"You lose again" He heard in a whisper.

Matthew looked both ways before he gulped and tugged at his shirt. As he was crossing the street a creaking sound was heard from above and a lift holding large steel poles gave way. Citizens were running and screaming as steel poles rained down. Alfred, still on the sidewalk could only reach and call out "**MATTHEW**!" Before Matthew was stabbed straight through. Matthew coughed up blood before falling onto his side. Breathing in rapid short breaths, Alfred swore that he saw Matthew smile at him before he passed again,


End file.
